


Nicotine (traduction)

by onpaperseas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Drama Student Louis, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpaperseas/pseuds/onpaperseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«  On est deux personnes trop différentes, Liam. Il aime le sexe et la drogue, et je préfère le théatre et le thé. Crois moi, on sortira jamais ensemble. «  Sauf que si, ils allaient le faire. </p><p> </p><p>«  C’est pas parce que tu me fais bander que ça signifie que je t’aime bien, » chuchota Louis. Le fait est qu’il n’aimait vraiment pas Harry à ce moment là. Même pas un peu. </p><p>«  Ouais, ouais, » marmonna Harry, son souffle s’échouant contre la queue de Louis alors qu’il parlait. «  T’as fini de me dire à quel point tu me détestes, pour que je puisse te sucer ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nicotine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643540) by [KrisStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson). 



Ça commença lorsque Harry tomba dans la même classe de théâtre que Louis.

Louis n'était pas vraiment ravi lorsqu'il le découvrit, honnêtement. Harry avait la réputation de baiser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion (ce qui arrivait vraiment souvent), et de fumer et boire lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas -et parfois, faire tout ça en même temps. Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient qu'il avait couché avec la moitié des employés de l'école, garçons et filles confondus, et qu'il avait tendance à prendre tout ce qu'il voulait sans même y réfléchir. Il était la définition même des problèmes, simplement. 

Et maintenant il était dans le même cours de théâtre que Louis -son si précieux cours. Le seul cours qui lui donnait la motivation de sortir du lit le lundi matin, le seul dans lequel Louis excellait, le seul cours dans lequel Louis était assez à l'aise pour répondre aux questions et s'asseoir à côté d'autres personnes. C'était son paradis. 

Mais Harry ? Harry avait plutôt l'air d'être un enfer personnel, envoyé par Dieu lui-même. Et, ouais, d'accord, Louis ne lui avait jamais parlé, ou même croisé son regard dans les couloirs plus de deux secondes, mais il avait entendu ce que les gens disaient, ce que Liam lui avait dit, ce que Niall avait répété à son groupe interminable d'amis, et c'était une bonne raison pour l'éviter le plus possible, non ? 

Louis s'assit à une table devant, dans un coin, quelque part où il était sûr que Harry Styles n'oserait pas s'asseoir. 

Il avait raison, Harry se rendit directement au fond de la salle, et s'assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée possible du bureau du professeur. Lorsqu'il était entré, tout le monde s'était tût, excepté quelques chuchotements courageux qui parlaient probablement de lui. Ils n'étaient pas assez silencieux néanmoins : Louis les entendit parler d'une rumeur comme quoi Harry aurait tué quelqu'un pendant les vacances d'été et vraiment, Louis n'aimait pas ce gars non plus, mais un meurtre ? Il n'aurait pas dû être en prison ou quelque chose du genre ? Quels idiots. 

Louis se sentit soulagé lorsque le professeur entra -Mr Stockly, le même que l'année dernière- et les salua avec un sourire joyeux. Après les présentations normales d'un professeur lors du premier jour de cours, il s'assit finalement. 

" Je reconnais quelques visages, " commença-t-il. " Pour la moitié d'entre vous, au moins. C'est une bonne chose, vu que cette année je vais faire en sorte de vous faire travailler par groupes le plus possible, les nouveaux dans ce cours avec ceux qui y étaient déjà l'année dernière. Juste pour être sûr que vous êtes tous sur la même longueur d'onde, vous savez, " dit-il dans un éclat de rire. " Donc pendant les quinze prochaines minutes, je veux vous voir parler tous ensemble et choisir avec qui vous vous entendrez le mieux pendant le reste du trimestre. Allez-y. "

Louis allait se lever de sa chaise lorsque le professeur appela son prénom. " Je peux te voir un moment, Louis ? "

Louis soupira, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour être appelé à son bureau si tôt dans l'année -littéralement dix minutes après le début du cours. Sans avoir le choix, il s'avança vers le bureau et sourit chaudement à son professeur. " Oui ? "

" Oui, " commença Mr Stockly avec un sourire. " Comment va mon élève star ? "

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire gêné; il avait toujours eu du mal à accepter les compliments. " Bien, je suppose, et vous ? "

" Toujours en vie, " répondit-il en secouant sa tête. Son expression changea alors, passant de la joie à une sorte de regret, et Louis sentit son coeur tomber. " Écoute, tu es mon meilleur élève, tu le sais ? Et pas seulement dans mon cours, tu es bon dans les autres aussi. Tu n'as jamais été dans des bagarres, jamais été appelé chez le proviseur, et les seules fois où j'entends ton nom dans la salle des professeurs c'est pour entendre dire que tu es excellent dans une matière. "

Louis sentit ses joues rougir; il n'était définitivement pas doué pour accepter les compliments. Il était à moitié sûr que son professeur mentait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. " Euhm, merci. "

Mr Stockly soupira. " Donc ça fait de toi un bon modèle. Un exemple pour les étudiants un peu plus.. troublés. "

Louis haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas vraiment la direction que prenait la conversation. " Je suppose ? "

Mr Stocky laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, celui ci plus profond. " Je vais en venir au fait -je t'ai assigné Harry Styles comme partenaire. "

Le sourire de Louis tomba presque immédiatement de son visage, sa peau rougissant presque immédiatement. Bien sûr. Putain, bien sûr. Louis allait être coincé avec le plus gros con de toute l'école pour la moitié de l'année. Au Diable son besoin de plaire aux professeurs, au Diable son bon comportement. Il aurait vraiment dû causer plus de problèmes l'année dernière s'il avait su que ceci serait le résultat de son comportement exemplaire. 

" Oh, " fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. 

" Je sais qu'il n'est pas idéalement quelqu'un avec qui tu voudrais être ami, " continua Mr Stockly, " Mais c'est un bon garçon, j'en suis sûr, il est juste un peu troublé. Et je pense que tu lui ferais le plus grand bien. "

Louis jeta un coup d'oeil vers le coin de la salle où il trouva Harry assis entrain de sourire à un groupe de filles qui s'étaient réparties tout autour de sa chaise -il semblait dans son élément dans un environnement d'admirateurs, une étincelle tordue brillant dans son regard alors qu'il les laissait essayer d'avoir son attention. Louis n'aimait pas ça, et ne l'aimait pas lui, du tout. 

" Je peux essayer, " murmura Louis. " Il est juste.. "

" Il ne te fera aucun mal, " supplia Mr Stockly. " Bon, ça me met mal à l'aise de parler de mes étudiants dans leur dos, surtout avec un autre élève, donc je pense que notre conversation est terminée. " Il se pencha contre le dossier de sa chaise. " Tu seras gentil avec lui, d'accord ? "

Louis mordilla sa lèvre, son regard se tournant vers Harry une fois de plus. Il pouvait faire ça -il savait jouer la comédie, après tout. Il pouvait faire semblant d'être l'ami de Harry. Ça allait définitivement être un challenge, mais Louis aimait ça. 

" Ouais, " murmura Louis. " Je serai sympa avec lui. "

Avec un dernier sourire de la part de son professeur et une tape appréciative dans le dos, Louis trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa chaise et fit exprès d'ignorer l'existence de Harry pendant tout le reste du cours. 

___

 

Le lendemain, après avoir parlé avec tous ses élèves, Mr Stockly annonça les groupes -les gens se lançaient des sourires complices et se faisaient des clins d'oeil alors que Louis restait assis sur sa chaise en redoutant le moment où on nom serait annoncé. 

" Harry, tu seras avec Louis. "

Louis mordit sa lèvre, et pour une quelconque raison lança un coup d'oeil à Harry. Lorsqu'il le fit, Harry tourna au même moment son regard vers lui et il lui lança un sourire qui, d'accord, était un peu charmeur. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et Louis essaya de sourire en réponse. 

D'accord. 

Après avoir finit de lire sa liste, le professeur leva un regard interrogateur vers la classe. " Est-ce qu'il y a le moindre problème avec la personne avec qui un d'entre vous est désigné ? Dites-le moi maintenant, sinon ça sera trop tard. "

Louis aurait dû s'attendre à voir Harry lever sa main mais, honnêtement, ça le prit de court. 

" Harry ? "

Harry sourit, laissant tomber sa main sur le bureau. " Mon partenaire ne m'a pas du tout parlé. Si je vais devoir passer le reste de l'année avec lui, vous ne pensez pas que c'est important qu'il puisse au moins se présenter ? Je suis offensé. "

Mr Stockly lança un regard d'excuse à Louis, avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur Harry. " Vous aurez du temps pour vous présenter en changeant de place pour aller à coté de votre partenaire après, Mr Styles. "

Harry lança à Louis le même sourire qu'un peu plus tôt. " Parfait. "

Louis essaya de ne pas s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chaise. 

" D'autres questions ? " Ne recevant aucune réponse, Mr Stockly frappa dans ses mains et s'éloigna vers son bureau. " D'accord, alors. Prenez vos affaires et allez vous asseoir au bureau à coté de celui de votre partenaire. "

Louis jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil inquiet vers Harry, qui ne fit que lui sourire et faire un geste vers le bureau à coté du sien. Louis soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son sac posé par terre, avant de traverser la salle. 

C'était ironique que la veille, il ait essayé à tout prix d'éviter ce genre de situation pour tomber en plein dedans alors qu'il s'asseyait juste à côté de son pire cauchemar, Harry Styles. L'univers entier devait le détester. 

Lorsqu'il s'assit, il croisa ses bras en refusant de croiser le regard de Harry. Il souffla doucement, en baissant les yeux vers son bureau. 

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry le brise. " Excuse-moi. "

Louis essaya de masquer l'agacement dans son ton. " Quoi ? "

Harry haussa un sourcil, se tournant sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à Louis. " Je pense que tu me dois des présentations. "

Louis s'était préparé à lui crier qu'il ne lui devait rien du tout, mais lorsqu'il tourna sa tête putain, il avait ce sourire encore. Il sentit sa colère s'effacer, juste un instant, et soupira. Il s'était promis d'être gentil aujourd'hui. Il devait juste écouter son professeur. 

Louis sourit malgré ses dents serrées. " Louis Tomlinson, " dit-il gentiment. 

Harry sourit en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. " Je sais. " Son regard descendit le long de la silhouette de Louis, et ce dernier se sentit presque vulnérable -il n'était pas le garçon le plus attractif, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas besoin que Harry le regarde de cette manière et fasse ressortir toutes ses insécurités. " Et je suis Harry. "

Louis hocha la tête. " C'est cool de te rencontrer. "

Harry sourit. " Pareil. " Il détacha finalement son regard du corps de Louis pour plutôt le regarder dans les yeux. " Donc on est partenaires ? "

" Oui, " répondit Louis en déglutissant. Ça faisait cinq minutes et Louis n'avait toujours pas explosé, et il considérait ça comme une victoire. " En cours. "

Harry pencha un peu sa tête sur le coté. " Tu dis ça comme si tu voulais le limiter à ces 1h30, " murmura-t-il. " C'est quoi le problème ? Tu me détestes déjà ? "

Louis mordit sa langue et ne répondit pas. 

Harry se mit à rire, en haussant les épaules. " C'est bon. On a tous nos propres opinions, je suppose. " Il soupira, et sourit pour lui-même. " Je t'aurai dans la poche en aussi peu de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. "

Louis ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça. " Oh, j'en doute pas, " murmura-t-il avec sarcasme. Harry lui lança seulement un autre coup d'oeil, un que Louis ne réussit pas à décrypter, mais il fit se tordre son ventre -et pas dans le sens "je vais vomir". Plus comme dans le sens j'ai-des-papillons-dans-le-ventre. Bizarre. 

Ce fut le premier signe qui montra à Louis qu'il s'était foutu dans la merde, et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il s'en échappe. 

___

 

" Il t'a mis avec qui ? "

" Harry Styles. "

Louis aurait dû être préparé à entendre Liam rire de l'autre côté du combiné. Il venait juste de lui dire la nouvelle, en réalisant que la journée d'hier n'avait pas été un simple cauchemar, il avait compris qu'il était coincé avec Harry. Il avait réussit à s'en convaincre. " Il t'a dit pourquoi ? "

" Parce que je suis un bon élève, " répondit-il en haussant la voix sur les deux derniers mots. " Apparemment j'aurais une bonne influence sur lui. "

" Mais c'est- c'est un animal, " continua Liam. " Seigneur, Louis, il va t'ouvrir le ventre et cracher sur tes restes après. "

" Wow, ça m'aide beaucoup, Li. Continue. "

Liam soupira bruyamment. " Tu sais ce que je veux dire. C'est juste- Eh bien, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle et tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi là-dessus, Lou. Sois juste son partenaire et pas son ami, d'accord ? "

Louis eut un rire sans humour. " J'hallucine de t'entendre toi, Liam Payne, me dire de ne pas être l'ami de quelqu'un. Ça doit être une sorte d'univers alternatif. Je croyais que t'étais gentil à toute épreuve. "

" Harry Styles est l'exception, " répondit-il. " Juste- "

" J'ai compris, Liam. Ne sois pas son ami, " marmonna-t-il en essayant d'imiter la voix de son ami. " Putain, on dirait presque que tu penses que je vais coucher avec lui. " L'autre bout de la ligne fut silencieux pendant un moment et Louis se sentit offensé. " Liam James Payne, tu penses pas honnêtement que je vais coucher avec lui, non ? "

" Quoi ? " demanda Liam. " Non ! Non, pas du tout, " il fut trop rapide pour répondre. " Je veux juste que tu sois prudent, d'accord ? "

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, même si Liam n'était pas capable de le voir. " D'accord, maman. "

" Bien, " entendit-il depuis l'autre bout de la ligne. Après ça, la conversation fut nettement plus pauvre -du moins, du côté de Louis. Si Liam le remarqua, il n'en dit rien. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, l'appel était terminé et Louis était de nouveau seul. Comme il l'aimait. En train de maudir intérieurement Harry Styles.

___

 

Louis était définitivement moins patient le lendemain. 

C'était peut-être parce qu'il devait rester assis à endurer la menace qu'était Harry Styles pour les prochaines 90 minutes. Ou peut-être parce que sur son chemin pour se rendre à son bureau il avait trébuché juste derrière Harry et avait remarqué que ce dernier s'était moqué de lui. 

" Je suis tombé, c'est putain d'hilarant, " remarqua Louis, laissant tomber ses livres sur son bureau en se glissant sur sa chaise. Il sentit le regard de Harry se poser sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait, mais il était déterminé à lui montrer qu'il pouvait résister; il garda son regard posé sur l'avant de la salle en luttant pour que ses joues ne rougissent pas. 

" Wow, " il entendit Harry chuchoter. Il resta assis en attendant que Harry continue, dise quelque chose sur Louis ou sur la façon dont il avait trébuché, mais il n'eut que le silence. 

Louis laissa ce silence s'étaler pendant deux minutes supplémentaires, pendant lesquelles il devinait aisément le sourire de Harry. Il mordit sa lèvre, se tournant soudainement vers Harry. 

" Wow, quoi ? " demanda-t-il, essayant de cacher à quel point il était curieux. 

Harry haussa les épaules, offrant un demi sourire à Louis. " Juste.. " Il regarda Louis de haut en bas une nouvelle fois et Louis se dit qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de faire ça. " ... Wow. "

Louis croisa ses bras contre son torse, en boudant sans la moindre honte. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit Harry sourire et se mettre à rire comme un putain d'enfant de cinq ans, des fossettes se creusant dans ses joues. Il avait l'air normal, Louis devait l'admettre. Presque inoffensif. 

Mais ce n'était pas ce que faisaient les animaux les plus dangereux -avoir l'air inoffensifs et attendre le bon moment pour attaquer ? 

Louis s'autorisa à sourire quelques secondes de plus avant de se détourner en espérant que Mr Stockly commence rapidement le cours. 

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était d'attendre que Harry attaque.


	2. Partie 2

À sa grande surprise, Harry n'attaqua pas le lendemain. Ou le jour d'après. Ou toute la semaine -il était devenu un élève presque décent, ou même une personne décente. C'était bizarre, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, et Louis n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir expérimenter ce sens là avec Harry Styles. 

Ce qui était encore plus bizarre était la façon dont Harry traitait Louis -il ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire, restait silencieux lorsque ça ne l'était pas. Le contact le plus poussé qu'il avait eu avait été ce mercredi lorsque Harry avait apporté des skittles en cours et Louis les avait fixés seulement parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, et Harry avait cru qu'il les regardait parce qu'il en voulait. Il avait donné un skittle rouge à Louis, en lui disant "c'est les meilleurs, alors tu devrais te sentir honoré que je t'en donne un", mais en croquant dans le bonbon Louis n'avait ressenti rien d'autre que de la culpabilité parce que Harry était sympa, et Louis ne lui offrait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence depuis la première minute. 

Peut-être que c'était une tactique de Harry -peut-être qu'il voulait tuer Louis en étant gentil, en parlant. Ça semblait plausible, non ? 

Louis jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Harry, décidant que oui, ça pourrait être vrai. Peut-être. 

" Je peux t'emprunter un stylo ? " La voix de Harry sortit Louis de ses pensées et il se mit à rougir, imaginant que Harry avait pu entendre ses pensées. Il allait répondre, il le jurait, mais il se retrouva plutôt à fixer la langue de Harry qui longeait sa lèvre inférieure. 

" Euh- " marmonna Louis, réalisant que Harry lui avait demandé un stylo. Il farfouilla dans son sac pour lui en trouver un, sortant le premier venu en le tendant silencieusement à Harry. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le devant de la salle avec ses bras croisés contre son torse et sa tête un peu plus enfoncée entre ses épaules qu'à la normale avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de lui dire, " Merci. "

Il se sentit honteux; il n'était pas supposé fixer la bouche de Harry Styles, encore moins lorsqu'il léchait ses lèvres, genre, avec sa langue et tout. C'était mal, c'était contre les lois de la haute hiérarchie de l'école (enfin celle qu'il avait inventé comme excuse), et surtout, le sens moral non existant de Louis. Même s'il était non existent, Louis savait qu'il avait un certain code moral qui s'appliquait strictement à son expérience du lycée, en grosses lettres, "NE SOIS PAS AMI AVEC HARRY STYLES". Il était concentré sur le tableau mais pensif à la fois. Son esprit devait le détester parce que la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était la langue d'Harry glissant sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Il fut soulagé lorsque le professeur annonça qu'il devait écrire un devoir sur les différentes façons de ressentir une émotion pour le reste du cours d'un minimum de cinq paragraphes. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait avoir quelque chose d'autre que Harry Styles et sa langue sur lequel se concentrer pour la prochaine demi-heure. 

Alors qu'il était concentré à réfléchir à la façon parfaite d'exprimer son irritation avec une expression faciale (en se disant évidemment que la présence de Harry à côté de lui ne pouvait que l'aider) et à essayer de ne pas penser à Harry, il échoua complètement à ces deux tentatives.

Harry cognait le stylo -son stylo- contre son bureau et ça l'agaçait. Ça aurait pu passer, si ne prenait pas soin de le taper si fort et de faire autant de bruit. Louis mordit sa lèvre, essayons vraiment de se concentrer sur sa feuille mais c'était une perte de temps parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin que Harry arrête.

" Est-ce que tu peux arrêter, mec ? " chuchota Louis, essayant de garder son calme alors qu'il parlait. Harry ne répondit pas au début, et Louis en vint même à se demander s'il l'avait entendu. Il leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Harry. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents en faisant ressortir ses fossettes. Et il cogna encore contre le bureau avec le stylo.

Louis souffla, essayant de retenir le flot d'insultes qui menaçait à tout moment de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il décida alors d'essayer au moins d'ignorer Harry -il voulait juste le faire sortir de ses gonds, ça devait être ça. Donc peut-être qu'il arrêterait une fois qu'ils réaliseraient que ça ne marchait pas.

Plus de trois minutes passèrent, et le bruit agaçant était toujours là. Louis mordait l'intérieur de sa joue, fort, et il commençait vraiment a penser qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide -comme frapper Harry.

" Harry, s'il te plaît, " supplia à Louis en levant les yeux. " Stop. "

Il ne réussit pas à retenir son soupir de soulagement parce que les bruits cessèrent enfin. 

" Bien sûr, " chuchota Harry, mais il y avait encore de l'amusement dans sa voix, et surtout dans la façon don il souriait à Louis. Louis savait qu'il devait vraiment, vraiment se retourner maintenant, mais Harry bougeait de nouveau le stylo, et il allait vraiment craquer s'il entendait de nouveau cette bruit horrible. 

Mais Harry levait plutôt sa main -l'éloignant du bureau vers sa- sa bouche ? 

Louis était sur le point de lui crier dessus, de lui rappeler que c'était son stylo, mais alors il aperçut de nouveau la langue de Harry, et il se retrouvait aussi distrait qu'il y a une heure

Harry enroula sa langue autour du bout du stylo et ce geste obséda Louis. Il observa la façon dont Harry tenait sa langue fermement enroulée autour du stylo -étroitement, même- alors qu'il finissait par le sucer dans sa bouche, sa langue y disparaissant avec une bonne partie du stylo.

Il creusa ses joues, un petit bruit de succion c'est charron de sa bouche alors qu'il fermait les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière comme s'il était -oh mon dieu. Comme si il suçait une bite. 

Louis réussi à retenir ce qui aurait pu être un gémissement embarrassant, laissant inconsciemment tomber sa main gauche contre son entrejambe, sa main droite attrapant le bord du bureau pour se retenir de bouger. Harry avait l'air tellement bon comme ça, il avait l'air de pouvoir prendre tellement profondément, peut-être même en gorge profonde et putain, est-ce qu'il venait juste de gémir ?

Louis était soulagé qu'ils soient assis au fond de la classe que les gens parlent autour d'eux, sinon il était sûr que les gens auraient remarqué.

Harry glissa lentement le stylo hors de sa bouche, se redressant sur sa chaise alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il sortit finalement complètement le stylo de sa bouche, un petit bruit humide s'en échappant. Louis le fixait, sa mâchoire décrochée et ses joues rouges. Quelque chose au fond de son cerveau lui disait de se retourner avant que Harry puisse le voir, mais quelque chose d'autre, plus puissant encore, voulait que Harry voit ce qui lui faisait, en espérant qu'il lui en montrerait plus encore, avec autre chose qu'un stylo. 

Harry croisa son regard, et ses pupilles avaient l'air aussi dilatées et noires que celles de Louis. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans le même petit sourire qu'il avait offert à Louis le premier jour de cours. Louis ne savait pas si il devait se laisser aller, ou le frapper. Il se dit que les deux étaient une option viable.

Le temps de passer plus rapidement que ce que Louis pensait, parce que la sonnerie se fit entendre une minute après celle qu'ils avaient passé à se fixer silencieusement. Harry fut le plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits, se penchant pour attraper son sac sur le sol en mettant le stylo de Louis à l'intérieur. Il sortit un autre stylo de son sac, le posant sur le bureau.

" Désolé, je mâche toujours les stylos. J'espère que celui-là suffira, " dit-il, avant de se tourner rapidement et de marcher vers la sortie.

Ça prit une fraction de seconde à Louis avant qu'il se rende compte de ce qui venait de se passer pendant les trente dernières minutes, avant qu'il attrape le stylo sur le bureau et balance son sac sur son épaule, en se dépêchant de sortir de la salle. 

Il rattrapa facilement Harry, s'arrêtant une fois qu'il était à sa hauteur en disant, " T'es un vrai connard. "

Harry se tourna lentement, et évidemment son petit sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage. " Oui, Louis ? "

Louis cligna des paupières, toutes ses pensées haineuses envers le garçon en face de lui semblant disparaître alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui d'Harry, qui humidifiait lentement ses lèvres. Il cligna des paupières une fois, deux fois, essayant de se rappeler qu'il était en colère.

Louis enfonça le stylo contre le torse d'Harry. " Prends le. Je ne le veux pas. "

Harry attrapa sa main avant qu'il puisse la reculer, et Louis se retrouva avec sa paume toujours pressée contre le torse de Harry, l'autre fermement accrochée à la sangle de son sac à dos.

" Prends le. J'ai abimé ton stylo, non ? " dit Harry, penchant un peu sa tête sur le côté alors qu'il parlait. " Et donc je te dois un stylo. Garde le. "

Il parlait doucement, et Louis avait envie de le frapper -peut-être sur la bouche. Avec sa bouche. Mais le frapper quand même.

" Je n'en veux pas, " répondit Louis, essayons de libérer sa main de la prise de Harry. Il était vaguement inquiet que quelqu'un puisse les voir et se faire une mauvaise idée de ce qui se passait vraiment, alors il fit en sorte d'avoir un air le plus agacé possible.

" Je te le dois, " répéta Harry. Il lécha encore ses lèvres. " Mais si tu n'en veux vraiment pas, je suis sûr que je pourrais me rattraper avec autre chose. " 

Louis le fixait toujours, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître apeuré. " Laisse ma main, " dit-il, d'un ton sec. 

Harry raffermit seulement sa prise pour le tirer un peu plus près. " Cette main, Louis ? "

Louis détourna son regard du visage de Harry pour le baisser vers son torse, déglutissant. " Ouais. Cette main. "

Les couloirs commençaient à se vider, et c'était comme si personne ne remarquait la scène qui se jouait ici. " Non, " murmura Harry. 

Louis ouvrit sa bouche pour lui crier dessus, lui demander ce qu'il foutait, mais la sonnerie retentit et il réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, et que son cours était à l'autre bout du bâtiment. 

" Merde, " murmura Louis, toute la frustration qu'il venait de ressentir lui échappant complètement et se voyant remplacée par l'inquiétude d'avoir une retenue pour être arrivé en retard. " Je suis en retard, Harry, laisse moi y aller. "

Harry secoua sa tête. " Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse. "

Louis ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à cette constatation alors qu'il tirait plus fort sur sa main, la tordant et la retirant de la prise de Harry. 

" Désolé, mais certains parmi nous aiment être des élèves modèles. Merci. " Il tourna le dos à Harry, s'arrêtant seulement pour prendre une inspiration en tentant de se calmer -ce qui fut une erreur parce que Harry attrapa son poignet pour le tourner vers lui. Avant que Louis puisse même réagir, une paire de lèvres étaient pressées contre les siennes et l'embrassaient avec force dans le moment le plus cliché de la vie de Louis. 

Il devait repousser Harry et aller à son prochain cours, mais ses pensées furent rapidement dissipées alors qu'il se concentrait plutôt à essayer de trouver le mot parfait pour décrire à quel point Harry Styles l'embrassait bien.

Le sac de Louis tomba de son épaule, sa bouche laissant échapper un petit bruit de plaisir alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de Harry, enfouissant ses mains contre son dos en essayant de le tirer plus près de lui. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Harry s'étirer en un sourire contre sa bouche, mais il n'arrivait pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire. 

Lorsque la langue de Harry se glissa entre ses lèvres, Louis pouvait y goûter des restes de ce qui semblait être un goût de cigarettes, la saveur de la nicotine mixée avec la satisfaction que lui apportaient les lèvres de Harry. 

Il se sentait trop bien pour se soucier d'autre chose que de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment réfléchir alors que Harry les entrainait en arrière vers un placard de service, alors qu'il aurait dû se mettre à courir. 

Harry ouvrit la poignée de la porte avec la main qu'il tenait dans son dos, presque trop facilement, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des millions de fois avant -Louis se demanda vaguement combien de personnes Harry avait déjà emmenées dans ce placard. 

" Har- " essaya-t-il de dire, mais ces mots se muèrent en une petite plainte lorsque Harry claqua la porte derrière eux et saisit le cul de Louis par dessus son jean, saisissant fermement sa chair alors qu'il le soulevait et encourageait Louis à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches fines. Il enfouit son visage contre le cou de Harry, ses pensées lui échappant de nouveau lorsque Harry le plaqua contre le mur, pressant leurs entrejambes l'une contre l'autres. Et, oh- il pouvait sentir l'érection de Harry sous son jean, et lui même se sentit durcir à cette pensée. 

Harry pencha son visage pour atteindre le cou de Louis, suçotant une marque rouge sur le coté de sa gorge qui allait probablement rester plusieurs jours sur son épiderme, mais tout ce que Louis put faire fut de pencher son visage en arrière, en réclamant silencieusement encore. 

La bouche de Harry bougea langoureusement le long du cou de Louis, dont les yeux roulèrent lentement sous ses paupières closes. 

Il sentit les hanches de Harry commencer lentement à se presser contre les siennes. Louis couina, il avait tellement chaud et il était tellement excité qu'il était sûr de ne plus avoir de contrôle sur certaines parties de son corps. 

" Ne bouge pas, " murmura Harry, mordillant le cou de Louis alors qu'il le pressait un peu plus contre le mur juste derrière. Il y pressa le corps de Louis avec ses mains sur ses hanches, frottant son entrejambe contre celle de Louis une fois de plus. Cette fois, Louis gémit seulement. " Mieux. "

Louis soupira, se retrouvant victime de chacun des mouvements des hanches de Harry.

" Harry, Harry, " chuchota-t-il, et il fut choqué par la façon dont Harry leva presque immédiatement les yeux, déchirant momentanément son attention du cou de Louis et de leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre. 

" Lou ? " demanda Harry, sa voix rauque et cassée. 

Louis gémit, en prenant une longue inspiration. Il avait un "dégage de contre moi" sur le bout de sa langue, il le savait. Il était quelque part. " Embrasses moi encore, " chuchota-t-il plutôt, même prêt à se mettre à le supplier s'il le devait.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire; la bouche de Harry était de nouveau contre la sienne dans un baiser humide fait de langues, de dents, et de salive, et Louis se retrouva seulement à en demander encore. Il pouvait toujours sentir la cigarette, et plutôt d'être calmé par cette saveur, il suça la langue de Harry dans sa bouche, en savourant le goût. 

Les hanches de Harry se firent plus pressantes, et si Louis n'avait pas été déjà si proche de l'orgasme -et ça aurait pu être presque embarrassant- il aurait dit à Harry d'y aller plus doucement. Mais c'était désespéré maintenant, il avait tellement besoin de jouir-

" Fais moi jouir, " supplia Louis, enfonçant ses doigts contre le dos de Harry. " Putain, fais moi jouir. "

Harry tira sur le tee shirt de Louis à sa requête, suçant un de ses tétons, mordillant la chair sensible et ce fut trop pour Louis -il jouit dans son propre boxer, ses hanches se soulevant dans le même mouvement que celles de Harry alors qu'il savourait son orgasme. 

" Ouais, Lou, putain. Frottes toi contre moi. "

Il pensa sentir vaguement Harry se libérer aussi alors qu'il redescendait de son orgasme, haletant bruyamment en fixant le plafond. Harry déposa quelques suçons de plus le long de la clavicule de Louis, et Louis était sûr qu'ils seraient clairement visibles maintenant que la brume dans son esprit commençait à s'être un peu dissipée. Il adoucit sa prise autour du dos de Harry, ses jambes semblant être de la gelée. 

Après avoir déposé un doux baiser contre le suçon qu'il venait juste de faire dans le cou de Louis, Harry recula lentement et la première chose que Louis remarqua c'est qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. " Merci, " dit-il. Il posa une de ses paumes contre l'entrejambe de Louis, le faisant échapper une petite plainte pleurnichante à cause de la sensibilité de cette partie de son corps et du sperme qu'il sentait contre sa peau. 

" Comme ça tu te souviendras de moi, " dit Harry, serrant gentiment son entrejambe une dernière fois avant de reculer de contre louis complètement, et de sortir de la pièce. 

Quelque part entre son inquiétude et ses réflexions sur comment trouver une excuse pour arriver si tard en cours avec des suçons tout frais sur son cou, Louis se demanda comment il allait survivre le reste de la journée avec du sperme dans son pantalon. 

 

___

" Louis Tomlinson, est-ce que c'est un suçon ?! "

Louis n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de se montrer à sa table habituelle à la cafétéria sans avoir au moins essayé de marquer les traces que Harry avait laissé sur sa peau. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tout oublié à ce sujet, même s'il avait essayé, mais il avait accepté qu'elles soient là et n'avait pas essayé de les cacher depuis qu'il était allé à son prochain cours avec une main contre son cou en clamant avoir une crampe (dieu merci, il n'avait pas eu de problèmes). 

" Quoi ? " demanda Louis, ayant l'air plus surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être. 

" Louis, " répéta Liam, faisant un signe vers son cou. Il repoussa la main que Louis avait inconsciemment levée pour le cacher. " Ces marques. N'essaie même pas de me dire que c'est autre chose qu'un suçon. "

" C'est rien du tout, " mentit Louis en s'asseyant. Il évita le regard de Liam du mieux qu'il put. 

" C'est pas rien du tout, " dit Liam. " C'est des suçons, Louis. T'es peut-être un putain de bon acteur, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. Surtout pas sur quelque chose comme ça. " 

Louis soupira, inventant une histoire. " Elles viennent du cours de théâtre, d'accord ? " dit Louis, exaspéré, et d'accord, ça pourrait marcher. " On essayait ce maquillage aujourd'hui. J'ai juste oublié de le laver. "

Liam se pencha contre le dossier de sa chaise. " Tu mens. "

" Non, " marmonna faiblement Louis. 

Liam soupira, se penchant vers lui en levant une main vers le cou de Louis, et Louis se figea lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui se passait. Le pouce de Liam se frotta contre sa peau. 

" Ça ne part pas, " dit-il simplement, et ce fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de dire. Louis mordit sa lèvre, soupirant lorsque Liam lui lança un regard appuyé. " Il n'est pas bon pour toi, Louis, tu le sais. "

" Je sais, " répondit doucement Louis, comme si ça aurait pu être faux s'il le disait un peu plus fort. 

" Ce gars, c'est que des problèmes. Et pas juste à l'école. Il brise les coeurs des gens et s'en débarrasse. Je ne vais pas laisser ça t'arriver. "

" Ça n'arrivera pas, " protesta Louis. 

" Non, Louis, tu es distrait parce qu'il est attirant et qu'il te dit probablement toutes les mêmes conneries qu'il a pu sortir aux autres. Tu le connais à peine depuis deux semaines et tu l'as déjà laissé te toucher. "

Il voulait lui dire que techniquement, Harry ne l'avait pas vraiment touché et qu'ils étaient tous les deux resté habillés pendant le moment entier, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que ça aiderait s'il le précisait. 

" Ne le laisse pas t'avoir. C'est une bombe, et les bombes sont faites pour exploser et détruire tout ce qui est autour. Même les choses innocentes qui se sont un peu trop rapprochées. Surtout celles là, en fait. "

Il savait ce que Liam voulait dire par là, il savait qu'il avait raison. Alors il hocha la tête, n'essayant même pas de masquer son irritation lorsqu'il dit, " Je sais. C'était une erreur stupide et ça n'arrivera plus. "

Liam chercha dans son regard toute trace qui lui aurait prouvé que Louis mentait, et Louis dû réussir le test parce que Liam sourit doucement en s'appuyant de nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise. " Bien. "

" Changeons de sujet, " demanda-t-il après un moment de silence. Il voulait oublier les trois dernières heures de sa vie comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. 

" J'ai réussis ce test que j'étais sûr d'avoir foiré, " dit Liam et Louis eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel et lui dire de lui parler de quelque chose de surprenant. 

Mais il était toujours un peu sceptique sur la façon dont leur conversation avait dévié et il dit, " Je savais que tu le réussirais. "

" J'aurais dû t'écouter, " continua Liam en souriant. " Oh ! Et Niall nous a invité à une autre fête. "

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. " Une autre invitation qu'on devra décliner poliment à la dernière minute ? Ou sortir une excuse à peine croyable que Niall croira parce qu'il est Niall et qu'il aime croire aux mensonges des autres ? "

Liam hocha la tête. " Y'a un truc un peu différent pour celle là, quand même. Il a dit que c'était dans un mois. "

Louis haussa un sourcil. " Et ils en parlent déjà ? "

Tout ce que Liam trouva à dire fut, " Ça va être chez Zayn Malik, " et Louis comprit. La dernière fois que Zayn avait fait une fête dans sa maison pendant leur première année, il y avait eu tellement de plaintes et de voitures de police que Louis avait supposé que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'en avait pas refait. Zayn était un tas de chose, dont un connard, mais Louis trouvait qu'il était plus intelligent que les autres. Mais au final, apparemment pas. 

" Je pense que Niall a hâte, " continua Liam. " Enfin, vu qu'il en parle déjà, on aura plus de temps pour s'y préparer. Il veut vraiment qu'on y aille. "

" Mais on ira pas, " rajouta Louis, parce que si il y avait une chose qui était garantie à une fête de Zayn Malik, hormis l'alcool et le sexe, c'était Harry Styles. Combiner les trois était une recette parfaite pour un chaos total. 

" Non, " approuva Liam. " Probablement pas. Mais je me sens toujours mal à ce sujet. Le pauvre gars veut juste qu'on s'entende avec tout le monde. "

" Eh bien on s'entendra avec ces gens le jour où ils arrêteront d'être des cons avec tout ceux qui n'entrent pas dans leur groupe de connards, " constata Louis. " Et je ne pense pas que ça arrive de si tôt. "

" Je suppose que t'as raison, " dit Liam en souriant, et en se mettant à jouer avec la pomme en face de lui. 

" C'est pas toujours le cas ? " plaisanta Louis, et il espéra ne pas se tromper. Il devait avoir raison, au moins cette fois là. Il refusait de croire qu'il pouvait se tromper à propos de Harry Styles.


	3. Partie 3

L'expression de Harry le lendemain était trop joyeuse, et Louis n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

" Bonjour, Louis, " dit-il joyeusement avec le même putain de petit sourire qu'il avait eu la veille. 

Louis ne perdit pas une minute pour répondre. " Va te faire foutre, " dit-il amèrement. 

Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder Harry pour voir sa réaction alors qu'il se comportait en vrai connard. Louis n'avait pas besoin de le regarder juste pour qu'il le lui confirme. " Ton attitude a changé depuis hier. Je préférais lorsque tu gémissais mon prénom et me suppliais de te laisser jouir. "

Louis déglutit, détournant son visage en refusant de montrer à Harry que ses mots l'affectaient. 

" Ou c'était peut-être de te faire jouir ? " continua Harry, réalisant qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse. " Je ne me souviens pas trop. J'étais trop occupé à me frotter contre ta queue. "

Louis prit une longue et tremblante inspiration alors qu'il levait lentement la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. " Savoure le autant que tu veux, Harry. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. "

Harry se mit à rire. " Non, en effet, " dit-il et Louis fronça vivement ses sourcils, choqué. Est-ce que Harry venait vraiment d'abandonner si facilement ? Louis sentit quelque chose tomber au fond de lui -il refusa de considérer ça comme de la jalousie- lorsqu'il se dit que Harry avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne l'intéressait plus, et- " Pas dans le placard, dans tous les cas. Y'avait pas assez d'espace. Si j'en avais eu plus, je t'aurais tiré plus d'un orgasme. T'aurais plus été capable de bouger. "

Louis essaya vraiment d'empêcher le sang de se ruer entre ses jambes. Mais encore plus grave, il senti ses joues se réchauffer et devenir probablement rouge de honte et de colère. Harry lui parlait comme s'il le voyait simplement comme un objet, juste une chose qui respirait et qui pouvait être baisée. Il n'aimait pas ça. 

" Arrêtes d'en parler, " demanda Louis. " De toute façon, ça n'arrivera jamais, donc ça serait bien que tu te le mettes en tête. "

Il y eut un flash de regrets dans les yeux de Harry -probablement lorsqu'il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas pleinement tirer avantage de Louis- et il changea rapidement pour un éclat arrogant. Louis aurait levé les yeux au ciel s'ils n'étaient pas baissés. 

" Je ne me laisse pas oublier si facilement. Surtout lorsqu'il est question de ma langue. " Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour glisser sa langue hors de sa bouche et Louis se rappela alors de comment cette situation avait commencé. " Je te donne une semaine. "

Louis décida que ça ne valait pas le coup de répondre, décidant de plutôt lever les yeux au ciel et les détourner de Harry. 

Il eut l'impression que le monde le détestait vraiment lorsque Mr Stockly annonça un projet de groupe pour le reste de la semaine, et que s'il n'était pas terminé vendredi ils devraient le terminer sur leur temps libre. Ce qui voulait dire passer du temps seul avec Harry. En dehors de l'école. 

" Je suis baisé, " murmura-t-il en ignorant la façon dont Harry haussa un sourcil d'une façon qui suggérait clairement une invitation. 

Lorsque le professeur tendit le dossier aux élèves, leur laissant du temps pour en discuter, les premiers mots de Louis furent, " Ça doit être terminé vendredi. "

Harry lui offrit alors un demi sourire. " J'sais pas. Je suis jamais trop productif avant le week end. Je vais être inutile jusque là. "

T'es déjà inutile, pensa Louis, soupirant. " Je vais tout faire seul alors. "

" Je suis sûr que Mr Stocky n'apprécierait pas ça, non ? "

Louis le fusilla du regard. " C'est Stockly, avec un -ly. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne le saura pas. "

" T'as l'air bien sûr de ça, " murmura Harry. " Surtout lorsque je pourrais si facilement mentionner à quel point mon partenaire est méchant et ne m'autorise pas à l'aider sur le projet de groupe. "

Louis allait lui dire qu'il n'oserait pas, mais il savait que, ouais, Harry oserait. Il avait l'air d'être le genre d'abruti prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait au final.

" Très bien, " accepta Louis. Après tout, ils pouvaient aller à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas comme s'il doutait que Harry essaierait de le branler discrètement sous la table, mais il se dit qu'il aurait plus de contrôle dans un endroit publique. 

Harry sourit. " Je vais être généreux et te laisser tranquille pendant le reste du cours pour que tu puisses trouver comment tu vas réussir à me résister, " dit-il. " Même si on sait tous les deux que c'est inutile. Ça serait bien que tu te mettes ça en tête, aussi. "

" Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver quoique ce soit. Tu n'es pas irrésistible, " répondit Louis, ouvertement agacé de voir Harry se moquer de lui. Intérieurement néanmoins, il se disait qu'il allait avoir besoin de plus de quarante minutes pour réfléchir à ça. 

Harry analysa le visage de Louis, son regard se déplaçant rapidement. Louis lutta pour garder une expression neutre, se sentant de nouveau beaucoup trop exposé sous le regard de Harry. 

" Cinq jours, " dit seulement Harry, en souriant pour lui même. 

Louis soupira. Il pouvait résister à Harry. C'était facile. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de le prouver à Harry -et probablement à lui même aussi. 

 

***

 

Louis se demanda comment il avait finit allongé sur son propre lit, torse nu, avec Harry entrain de défaire les boutons de son jean. 

Non, il le savait : c'était parce que Harry était un petit con qui ne pouvait pas prendre un "non" comme réponse définitive et Louis était faible, n'avait aucun self contrôle -ou du moins lorsqu'on en venait à Harry. 

Il n'avait pas voulu que tout ça arrive; il y a une heure à peine il avait son sac à dos à l'épaule, et sortait de chez lui. Lui et Harry avaient convenu de se retrouver à la bibliothèque à dix-sept heures, et Louis aurait dû savoir que Harry mentait rien que par la façon dont il avait hoché la tête, beaucoup trop rapidement. Mais il avait été stupide et naif, comme toujours lorsque Harry était dans les parages, et avait cru qu'il pouvait être honnête. 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit une moto garée sur le coté de la route (jusqu'à quel point Harry pouvait-il être un parfait stéréotype ?) et Harry était appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte. 

" Salut, " dit Harry, simplement, comme s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose de mal ou du moins qu'il ne le planifiait pas. Louis savait que c'était un mensonge. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est pas la putain de bibliothèque, " marmonna Louis, ayant probablement l'air d'un gamin capricieux contrarié que les choses n'aillent pas dans son sens, mais il s'en fichait. 

" Bibliothèque ? " demanda Harry, en feignant l'ignorance. " C'était là qu'on était supposé aller ? J'étais sûr qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour aller chez toi. "

Louis le fixa un instant. " Espèce de foutu conna- "

" Louis ! " fit la voix de Daisy derrière lui. " Les vilains mots ! "

Louis baissa les yeux pour voir sa soeur lui lancer le regard le plus mauvais qu'elle avait en réserve -à son âge, ça ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Louis aurait ris si Harry ne se tenait pas devant sa porte. 

" Qui est à la porte ? " entendit-il sa mère demander, et non non non, ça n'allait pas arriver, elle n'avait rien entendu- 

" Harry, " dit Harry en lançant à Louis le regard le plus triomphant qu'il ait jamais vu. " Harry Styles. "

Sa mère était au coin du couloir, entrain d'essuyer ses mains sur un torchon alors qu'elle s'approchait. " Oh ! Bonjour, Harry, " dit-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Louis. " Je n'étais pas au courant que Louis avait un invité. "

" Moi non plus, " dit Louis en lançant un sourire faux à Harry. 

" C'est de ma faute. On travaille sur un projet, " dit Harry. " On était censé se retrouver à la bibliothèque, apparemment. Mais j'ai pensé qu'on devait se retrouver ici. Je me suis trompé. "

Louis espérait que les regards pouvaient tuer, parce que dans ce cas Harry deviendrait bientôt un petit tas de poussières vu la façon dont Louis le fixait. 

" Oh, " répondit-elle. " Ça va, Harry. Tu as apporté tout ce dont tu avais besoin, non ? "

Louis se doutait d'où elle voulait en venir et il voulait lui crier dessus, lui dire non, lui dire que ce garçon était une source à problèmes. Mais il ne le fit pas -il resta silencieux pendant que Harry répondait, " Bien sûr. " Il lança un coup d'oeil en coin à Louis en parlant. 

" Alors tu peux rester, " sourit-elle. " Appelle moi Jay, " continua-t-elle en levant une main vers Harry. 

" Merci, Jay, " dit Harry en souriant alors qu'il lui serait la main comme le parfait petit lèche cul. " Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, on peut quand même aller à la bibliothèque. "

Louis était sur le point de dire qu'il était d'accord, mais Jay fut plus rapide que lui pour secouer la tête. " Ça vous ferait perdre du temps. Vous avez vos affaires et la chambre de Louis est juste en haut, il va te montrer le chemin. "

Elle sourit à Louis, comme si elle pensait leur faire une faveur. Le regard de Louis passa de sa mère à Harry, sachant que s'il refusait, il allait sérieusement se faire engueuler. Il décida que ça n'en valait pas la peine -ce n'était pas comme si Harry allait essayer de le déshabiller lorsque toute sa famille était juste à l'étage d'en dessous. 

Louis savait maintenant que, si, Harry en était capable. 

" T'es un manipulateur, " souffla Louis, tirant sur les cheveux de Harry alors qu'il tirait sur le pantalon de Louis. " T'es un manipulateur et un menteur. "

" Mhmm, " grogna Harry, clairement plongé dans son propre monde alors qu'il laissait sa bouche glisser le long de l'érection de Louis, par dessus son boxer. 

" Je te déteste, " continua Louis, persistant. 

" T'en as définitivement l'air, " murmura Harry en pressant ses pouces contre les hanches de Louis, sa bouche posée juste sur le bout de la queue de Louis. " Ta queue partage très certainement ton avis. "

" C'est pas parce que tu peux me faire bander que ça veut dire que je t'apprécie, " murmura Louis. Le fait est qu'il n'appréciait pas Harry à cet instant. Vraiment pas. 

" Ouais, ouais, " murmura Harry, son souffle s'échouant contre la queue de Louis alors qu'il parlait. " T'as terminé de me dire à quel point tu me détestes maintenant, pour que je puisse te sucer ? "

Louis grogna. " Ouais, j'ai terminé. "

Harry sourit alors qu'il glissait ses deux index sous l'élastique du boxer de Louis, le tirant vers le bas terriblement lentement. Louis se tortillait, le regardant alors qu'il léchait ses lèvres tandis que la queue de Louis était exposée peu à peu, centimètres par centimètres. Il agrippa les draps de son lit, y crispant ses mains alors que Harry en embrassait l'extrémité. 

" T'as une jolie queue, " remarqua-t-il, en déposant un autre baiser sur le bout. " La plus jolie de toutes. "

Mensonges, pensa Louis. Mensonges, il essaye de te flatter pour que tu te soumettes à sa volonté. Ne l'écoute pas, ne l'encourage pas. 

" Ouais ? " demanda Louis, son visage rougissant. 

" Ouais, " murmura Harry, lui souriant en levant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Louis. " J'ai hâte de la sucer. "

Louis était sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter de parler et de simplement le faire, les mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue, mais alors les lèvres de Harry s'enroulèrent autour de sa queue avant qu'il puisse parler. 

La bouche de Harry était tellement parfaitement étirée autour du gland de Louis. Louis était impressionné par la facilité et la finesse avec laquelle Harry le prenait dans sa bouche -comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des millions de fois. Mais bon, c'était probablement le cas. 

Plutôt que se déconcentrer et repousser Harry comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait en se disant qu'il n'était qu'une bite de plus, Louis se retrouva à grogner au fond de sa gorge et tirer Harry plus près. 

Harry le sentit, c'était obligé, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avala simplement un peu plus la queue de Louis, l'enfonçant dans sa bouche de quelques centimètres en plus. Il avait plus des trois tiers de la queue de Louis dans sa gorge et Louis ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. 

" Putain, " dit-il, à la fois à cause de la chaleur humide qui enveloppait sa queue qu'à la pensée que c'était pas si mal que ça, au final. 

Harry recula alors, faisant grogner Louis de contrariété. Il rit à peine, néanmoins, se redressant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Louis. " Patience, bébé, " dit Harry, en attaquant la clavicule de Louis. Il commença à sucer et mordre et attendez- 

" Pas de marques, " le pressa Louis, sa voix tellement rauque d'excitation. Harry arrêta alors, pour lever les yeux vers Louis. " Pourquoi ? "

Louis savait qu'il n'était pas en état de donner une explication cohérente, alors il se décida plutôt pour un, " Je me suis fait griller la dernière fois. Liam. Pas de marques. "

Harry sembla réfléchir à cette idée pendant un instant, et il finit par lever les yeux au ciel et déposer un léger baiser contre le cou de Louis. " Pas de marques visibles, " corrigea Harry, descendant sa bouche le long du torse de Louis. Il mordilla la peau tout autour de son téton, la suçotant langoureusement. Louis pleurnicha. 

Louis poussa son torse contre la bouche de Harry, glissant ses doigts entre ses cheveux. Il tira inconsciemment la tête de Harry contre son téton, mourant d'envie d'y sentir sa bouche depuis la première fois que c'était arrivé. Harry sembla saisir le message, obéissant sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Louis gémit bruyamment, poussant ses hanches contre celles de Harry. Harry retira alors sa bouche de contre le torse de Louis, ses lèvres rouges et humides de salive, et Louis pensa pendant un instant que c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu. 

" Silence, " lui rappela gentiment Harry. " Ta famille est juste derrière la porte, Lou. "

Lou émit une plainte à cette pensée, mordillant sa lèvre. Putain, n'importe quel membre de sa famille pouvait entrer dans sa chambre à tout instant, voir la bouche de Harry sur son corps et son boxer à ses chevilles. Sa queue pulsa. 

" Sauf si tu veux qu'ils te trouvent comme ça, " continua Harry, en sentant l'érection de Louis bouger contre lui. " Si tu veux qu'ils entrent ici et voient ce que tu me laisses te faire. "

Les hanches de Louis ruèrent contre Harry sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, se sentant durcir toujours plus. 

" Je suis sûr que t'as aimé te faire prendre l'autre fois, " murmura Harry, déposant de petits baisers le long du cou de Louis. 

" T'as aimé que les gens sachent que quelqu'un te faisait ça, et t'as aimé savoir que c'était moi. "

Harry mordilla son téton particulièrement fort, faisant grogner Louis de plaisir et de douleur à la fois. Il redressa sa tête, utilisant plutôt ses doigts pour taquiner les deux tétons de Louis. " Je vais m'assurer que tu t'en souviennes cette fois, Louis. "

Louis était curieux de savoir comment, jusqu'à ce que Harry se mette à mordiller et suçoter sa peau tout le long de son ventre, y déposant des tas de petits suçons, en recouvrant sa peau. Il respirait bruyamment maintenant, pensant que la prochaine fois qu'il prendrait une douche, il les verrait de nouveau et se souviendrait. Il laissa un de ses doigts en retracer quelques uns, avec prudence. 

Harry se redressa, observant l'expression euphorique de Louis alors qu'il touchait sa peau. " Beaucoup mieux, " dit-il, en regardant ce que sa bouche venait de faire. Il attrapa les poignets de Louis dans ses mains, pour retrouver son attention. Il repoussa alors les mains de Louis plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au dessus de sa tête, Louis ne résistant à aucun moment. " Regarde les. Elles sont jolies, non ? "

Les yeux de Louis se glissèrent le long de son propre corps, remarquant à quel point Harry le mettait dans une position vulnérable, mais alors qu'il regardait son torse, observant les tas de petites marques déposées sur sa peau, il ne put s'empêcher d'adorer ça. 

Harry le regardait, en penchant son visage sur le coté. Il fit rouler son érection encore recouverte par son jean contre l'entrejambe nue de Louis. " Je t'ai posé une question, " dit-il. 

Honnêtement, Louis ne s'en souvenait pas, il était trop concentré sur la sensation désagréable mais tellement excitante du tissus du jean de Harry qui se frottait contre lui, et sur la façon dont Harry bloquait et surplombait si facilement son corps, mais il marmonna vaguement, " oui, " espérant que ça le satisferait. 

" T'es tellement obéissant, " commenta Harry, n'utilisant plus qu'une seule main pour maintenir les poignets de Louis alors qu'il posait l'autre sur son torse. " C'est un beau contraste avec ce que tu es quand on est en cours. Ne le prends pas mal, mais t'as l'air d'une petite pute sûr d'elle en cours. Je préfère comment t'es maintenant. "

Si Louis n'avait pas été douloureusement excité, il aurait lancé le regard le plus meurtrier possible à Harry, mais il n'en était pas capable à cet instant parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances pour que Harry le soulage. 

" Je parie que tu me laisserais te faire tout ce que je veux maintenant. " Il sembla pensif en disant ça. Il fit courir sa main le long du torse de Louis. " Je peux tester cette théorie ? "

Louis hocha seulement la tête, la peur et l'excitation gonflant en lui. Il observa Harry se redresser sur ses genoux, et retirer son tee shirt. Il sourit à Louis. " Je dois rentrer chez moi après, et je veux pas le faire avec un tee shirt taché, encore une fois, " dit-il. Louis déglutit, se raidissant parce que Harry était entre ses jambes, à moitié nu, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. 

" Relax. " Harry tira sur le jean et le boxer de Louis pour les descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles, et les laisser tomber par terre. Il écarta les jambes de Louis, remontant ses doigts le long de ses cuisses. " Je ne mords pas. Enfin, " dit-il, en souriant et en faisant un petit signe de tête vers les suçons présents partout sur le torse de Louis. " Lorsque je le fais, c'est agréable. "

Le torse de Louis semblait tellement lourd alors qu'il regardait Harry, et il avait tellement chaud que c'était presque insupportable. " Harry, " pleurnicha-t-il, se sentant tellement exposé et désespéré. Harry sourit seulement, se penchant vers l'avant. Il embrassa l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de Louis. " Relax, " répéta-t-il. 

Les cuisses de Louis se crispèrent lorsque la langue de Harry se mit à se rapprocher de plus en plus près de son intimité. Il donna un coup de longue en plein sur l'anneau de muscles, et Louis se raidit de nouveau. C'était vraiment bon, c'était ça le truc, et Louis n'était pas sûr de comment gérer ce plaisir là. 

Harry laissa le bout de sa langue tracer de petits cercles autour de l'orifice de Louis, délibérément lentement. Louis laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, poussant son corps vers la bouche de Harry sans la moindre honte. 

" Plus, " grogna Louis, ses jambes s'écartant toutes seules. " S'il te plait, " ajouta-t-il, en espérant que ça pourrait convaincre Harry de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Harry sourit contre le cul de Louis, pressant ses lèvres contre son orifice alors qu'il y poussait joueusement le bout de sa langue. Louis sentit l'extase pure se propager dans son corps, incapable de détourner son regard de la tête de Harry enfoncée entre ses cuisses. Il frissonna lorsque Harry retira sa langue, seulement pour l'enfoncer de nouveau en lui, simulant les mêmes mouvements qu'il aurait pu faire en le baisant avec sa langue, sa jolie langue rose- 

Ses cuisses s'enroulèrent autour de la tête de Harry sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, dans l'intention de garder Harry là aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Harry se mit à suçoter l'entrée de Louis, sentant ses muscles se contracter autour de sa langue. Il embrassa son orifice une dernière fois avant de remonter sa bouche jusqu'à la queue de Louis, se mettant à sucer son gland alors qu'il contournait l'intimité de Louis du bout de son doigt. 

Louis était proche, tellement proche, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour jouir était une autre petite stimulation. 

Il l'eut lorsque Harry pressa de nouveau son doigt contre son entrée, pas assez fort pour le glisser à l'intérieur, mais avec juste assez de pression pour lui apporter le soulagement dont il avait besoin. Il essaya de se retenir assez longtemps pour prévenir Harry, réussissant seulement à dire, " Je viens, " avant que Harry ne pousse son doigt un peu plus fort comme pour lui dire " Vas-y. "

Louis jouit dans la bouche de Harry, ses jambes tremblant de plaisir. Il haletait bruyamment, son souffle semblait lui échapper alors qu'il observait Harry avaler tout ce qu'il lui donnait. Mais il savait que Harry n'avait pas encore jouit, il pouvait toujours voir la bosse dans son jean, et il devait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. 

" Viens là, " dit Louis, à bout de souffle, faisant signe à Harry pour qu'il s'approche de lui. Harry dû penser qu'il lui réclamait un baiser (c'est pas comme si Louis allait s'en plaindre) parce que ses lèvres étaient contre celles de Louis une seconde après. Louis le laissa l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait, goûtant la saveur de son propre corps sur la langue de Harry, avant de glisser ses mains entre leurs corps pour saisir Harry par dessus son jean. 

Il sentit dans la façon dont Harry l'embrassait qu'il était affecté par le contact. Louis n'en fut qu'un peu plus encouragé, défaisant les boutons du jean de Harry avant de le repousser avec son boxer, juste assez pour libérer sa queue. 

Louis ne pouvait pas la voir à cause de la proximité de leurs corps alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais dès qu'il enroula ses doigts autour de lui, il eut envie de pleurer. La queue de Harry était longue, épaisse, mais pas excessivement, et elle était parfaite. Il ressentit le besoin urgent de la sentir dans sa bouche, mais c'était là où était la langue de Harry en ce moment et Louis était fatigué. Il pouvait attendre pour ça. 

Il branla Harry rapidement, ravi par la façon dont la bouche de Harry pouvait parfois se figer contre la sienne pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il passa son pouce le long de la fente de la queue de Harry, l'appuyant juste sous son gland et Harry finit par jouir contre les doigts et le ventre de Louis. 

" Putain, " jura Harry alors qu'il retombait peu à peu de son orgasme, en continuant de pousser lentement sa queue entre les doigts de Louis. Il laissa finit par ralentir ses mouvements jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement, la main de Louis toujours enroulée autour de sa queue, son sperme peignant leurs corps, et sa bouche effleurant celle de Louis. 

Louis se sentit jaloux en se disant que Harry avait pu avaler son sperme et que lui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de goûter Harry; il leva sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et lécha prudemment la semence que Harry venait d'y laisser. Harry l'observa, le dévisagea carrément, alors que la langue de Louis s'enroulait autour de l'un de ses doigts pour le sucer dans sa bouche. Louis semblait le savourer, et l'avala quelques secondes après l'avoir laissé dans sa bouche. 

Louis sourit, " Bon, " murmura-t-il avant d'y goûter de nouveau. Il ouvrit sa bouche après cette fois, le sperme de Harry toujours sur sa langue alors qu'il relevait son menton pour l'embrasser.

Il taquina la langue de Harry avec sa bouche, partageant la saveur de son corps avec lui. Il enfouit ses doigts entre les mèches des cheveux de Harry, tirant doucement dessus pour le prévenir qu'il devait respirer, et laissa ses lèvres reposer simplement contre celles de Harry, sans les bouger, respirant simplement. 

" Tu devrais peut-être essuyer le sperme de sur ta main avant que ta mère décide de venir voir où on en est. "

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


End file.
